


Two Towers

by DarkSeth



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeth/pseuds/DarkSeth





	Two Towers

The horn is sounded, the wraiths ride,  
One Eye’s will must be fulfilled.  
The troops gather, the white one turns,  
The gray one falls in Shadows,  
Halflings show bravery of dwarves,  
Orcs and goblins roam and pillage.  
Gray is no longer gray,  
And old myths walk the forests.  
Shadows woken, lay dead.  
Two men of white,  
one false, one true.  
Horsemen divided by tongue of worm, lose hope and flee.  
The fellowship scatters, still holding hope.


End file.
